My Little Story: Element of Hope
by Toph Hedrick
Summary: ADOPT. Read rules inside
1. Chapter 1

_**MY LITTLE STORY: ELEMENT OF HOPE**_

_**CHAPTER 1: HOPE, ANIMALS, AND MUSIC**_

_I write a LOT of Zutara stories and thought is was a good idea to change it up a bit. If you don't read my other stories I do make references. you'll know it's a reference by the parenthisis with a number sign. I have made a video of what my characters look like. Both from A.Z.S and this story. It will be uploded from 'Toph Hedrick'. It's called 'My Awesome Fanfiction characters: Toph of Dirk Productions'_

_When the main 6 rescue Princess Luna and Princess Celestia they get a box that has __**7 **__key holes and a note. They relise that there is 7th element of harmony. There are 3 new sisters in Ponyville named Minty, Fauna, and Melody Song. Melody is a huge star and her little sister Minty travels all of Equestria with Melody to her conserts. But the 2 got bad news that their parents died from a house fire and the only one that survived was their sister Fauna. Moving to Ponyville they never realised that they were in the biggest adventure of their life._

_* Chapter 1: Hope, Animals, and Music *_

_There is a bigger threat looming in the shadows_

_There is one element missing_

without it you will fail.

"What and where is the 7th element Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked. Everypony seemed EXTREMELY confused. "I am not s-sure Twilight. But there's more to the letter"

_This element gives faith_

_something nopony can live without_

_otherwise nopony would have somthing to look for._

_If you can't find it before the time comes there will be no more as friendship_

_and there will be no such thing as __HOPE._

_Best of luck to you._

"I'm going to guess that the other element is going to be hope." Applejack suggested. "Well we'll find that last element and kick this new threats flank!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "What exactly is this threat?" Rarity asked. "We are not sure, but if we see anything we will tell you immedeatly." Luna told the 7 (remember Spike?).

The 3 sisters we're almost to their new home of Ponyville. "Maybe we'll actually fit in here. Cause I know we didn't fit in at Mainhatten." Fauna said. "You didn't fit in cause their stuck up and nopony understands that turning into animals is extremely helpful." Melody said tring to make her younger sisters happy. "Melody? Can you sing memories? Or Angels?" Minty asked Melody who useally called her 'singer'. The eldest sister who was pulling the cart with all the stuff they had left turned to look at the younger sisters. Minty was looking down sighing and Fauna was looking at Melody who gave her a wink and a smile and started singing.

Melody: _IT'S NOT ABOUT WINNING IT'S ABOUT FUN!_

Fauna: _What's that? _

_"_I SAID MEMORIES OR ANGELS!" Minty screamed. Melody and Fauna just started laughing and soon after they all were. "No, we're in a new town we've never been to it's time to explore, make friends! There isn't a reason to be upset." Melody reasoned. "Execpt mom and dad's death." Minty refusing to be happy. "STOP BRINGING IT UP! Just think of the good memories we had with them. Don't think of the bad. OK?" Melody said with a sad smile. "How can you say that? There gone forever. And you act like your happy about that." Minty still wouldn't stop. Melody stopped and unbuckled the carrage from herself and flew over to her sister. " Minty I am not happy that their gone. I never will and I will never get over that their gone. But it's best if ponies didn't think of the bad that has ever happend otherwise they'd be sad all the time! NOW STOP!" Melody told her sister.

"OK fine i'll stop talking about the bad. But what if the kids here don't like me because i don't have my cutie mark?" Minty asked.

"Then what do you say?" Fauna and Melody said at the same time.

"I'M AN OTHER!" Minty yelled.

"WE ARE THE OTHERS!(1)" All 3 yelled.

"Now come on, we are a few blocks away from our new home." Melody imformed them.

_What did you think about the first chapter? Yes? Defently yes ;P _

_reference list:_

_We are the others- a song writen by Delain. (The song got me out of a dark place :) )_

_Read my other stories to! And watch 'My Awesome Fanfiction characters: Toph of Dirk Productions' _

_-Toph_


	2. Chapter 2

**RULES:**

_1) Tell me any ideas you have for the story_

_2) PM me the ideas_

**MY RESONS ON RULES AND WHY I'M ASKING SOMEONE TO ADOPT:**

_Because I think there's going to be more than one person wanting the story I will be picking out the best person._

_I am not the best at thinking so I'm asking my fellow Bronies to adopt this story from me. I will be forever greatful._


End file.
